far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Ataecina
Ataecina is part of the Tavroular system in Hex #0804. Ataecina is a naturally temperate planet with a highly active and varied biosphere. While the land area of the planet as been completely urbanized, the biosphere has been allowed to live and prosper. Vegetation can be found with relative ease and peaceful animal life is encouraged to move about without issue. Certain areas, while still urbanized, have been carefully designed to prevent the more aggressive beasts or dangerous plants from spreading far. While numerous rivers and streams can be found throughout the city sectors, Ataecina’s oceans are to be noted as well. These bodies of water are treated with equal respect and unregulated pollution is often met with severe punishment. While Ataecina is the officially designated name of the planet, Ataegina is accepted as well. Biosphere Ataecina’s native biosphere is as varied as the people who inhabit the planet, if not more so. Throughout the urbanization process, countless measures were taken to ensure the flora and fauna would be able to adapt and grow on the changing surface area. From this new species came about while those which could not adapt were catalogued and preserved in some fashion. While the rate of new species discovery has slowed down, reports of potential discoveries are not unheard of. A key thing to note, however, is that it is impossible for the natural human body to consume Ataecina’s plants and animals. Harvested plants and hunted animals are instead used for other projects ranging from art and fashion to natural biofuels and unique remedies. Short History Post-scream, Ataecina, then known as Yanaratso, was rebuilt as a collaborative effort between Houses Lyra and Cygnus. The cultures of the two Houses blended as society was rebuilt, shaping the technological and industrial directions of the planet. An acceptance of the importance of life and death as a cycle took on a special twist as not only human life, but the native life of the planet were all treated with extreme respect. What came was a heavily urbanized planet with a naturalist twist. In secret, the planet became a hotbed for experiments for the two Houses. These experiments, however, led to a terrible mistake that shattered relations between Lyra and Cygnus. The dawn of the Norahushi affliction led to the sudden decline of Yanaratso’s importance in the shared schemes of the planet as it was reduced to a point of ire and hidden shame. After the fall of House Cygnus, Imperial assistance to the planet began to dry up. House Lyra’s inward direction caused many Lyrans to ignore or outright forget their former presence on the planet. This changed during the Lyran Renaissance when, led by the Shuken Roku, House Lyra returned and eventually began a proper seizure of the planet. Five months after House Lyra’s new official presence on the planet was established, the planet received its new name of Ataecina and official Lyran governance. Culture During the Silence, the people of Ataecina looked to the land for answers. While science had failed, the native biosphere of the planet continued to flourish. The people took up societal habits that worked to honor and live alongside the plants and animals around them. Humans could not eat anything native to the planet, but they were able to find other ways to make use of what was around them. These cultural norms were temporarily challenged, but quickly accepted when the Empire returned to the planet years later. As the planet was rebuilt, the reverence to the native life was kept intact. Animals and plants that were killed were never wasted. The pelts, bones, and even the blood of animals were used in fashion. When House Lyra originally arrived on the planet, the masks of Orpheus eventually became the headdresses of then Yanaratso. Families began having customary headdresses that were shared by all of a shared bloodline, a symbol of unity. Clothing and art of the land was meant to embrace everything natural, even in the face of an urban lifestyle. Plant life was allowed to grow freely and was used in just as many ways. The most fascinating method, however, has been the use of plant based dyes and thorns to create special tattoos for the population. Common amongst both nobles and commoners, these tattoos depict one’s entire life. Quite regularly, individuals will get profound life events permanently tattooed on their bodies. This practice has long since been used to embrace the current life and importance of the individual spirit, in contrast to the family’s uniform headdress. Art life on Ataecina has been based in oral tradition. While scholars often still record history for practical purpose, most famous stories on Ataecina have been passed on through symbology and speech. They sometimes evolve and adapt to better fit current times. Archetypes take the stage instead of specific people. What is important is the message and how it is told, rather than the player or personality. Famous theater is often done by a singular storyteller who will play multiple roles, sometimes without even moving from a seated position the entire time. Art is repeated by various artists, each with their own touch on the subject. As of late, many have begun to notice that rather than a strict Lyran influence dominating the planet, there has been a melding of cultures. As House Lyra’s Orphean populace begins to learn more of Ataecina and vice versa, the two cultures have looked to build each other up and continue an expansion of the Lyran Renaissance. The loyal population has been taken in by House Lyra and treated as an equal. It is unlikely that other planets would be given the same fate. Norahushi Norahushi is the name given to both the affliction which plagues Ataecina and those who are afflicted by it. Cursed with an unending carnivorous hunger, these people suffer from a fundamental change to their minds and bodies for which there is no known cure. While some are able to hide their affliction, many are shunned from society and are forced to live in hiding or in the Lost Sector of Maisafhat. Titles of Ataecina One of the most ambitious projects undertaken by House Lyra during their seizure was the creation of a title system unique to the planet of Ataecina. Six titles were created to represent the important cultural touchstones and necessities of the planet, each taken from already venerated positions of Ataecinian society. Ancient script used mostly during the Silence on the planet was included for shorthand of the amusingly complex titles. Each House Lyran noble on Ataecina is given the choice of the following titles, representing their work for the House and planet. Similar to those of the rest of House Lyra, these titles only mark a portion of one’s life. One can have an additional occupation or passion in addition to the title’s main focus. Those who do not commit to a single title take on the Xeper title until a formal title is chosen. StraifIodhadhGort ( ᚎᚔᚌ) The StraifIodhadhGort are those who have taken charge of monitoring, analyzing, and protecting the biosphere of Ataecina. Many have joined research groups to further understand the active biosphere and look for a path of manipulation to render it human-miscible. Those who take on this title are often known for having the most ornate and vibrant plant life on their land as well. A common slang term for these Lyrans is “tamer” as they work to keep the land in check and in harmony with the technological advances of the empire. EdadAilmOnn (ᚓᚐᚑ) The EdadAilmOnn are extremely vital to the everyday structure of Ataecina. These are the masterminds behind the urban expansion, maintenance, and continued advances. Currently, their greatest task is the restoration of the ruined portions of the planet, the Lost Sector in particular. These Lyrans control the sectors of industry, the building plans, and technological balance. They are often seen working with “tamers” to ensure nothing falls out of this balance. DairNionIfin ( ᚇᚅᚘ) The rarest of titles seen on Ataecina is the DairNionIfin. This title denotes the nobles on Ataecina that dedicate themselves to psychic research.The initial Lyran presence on the planet led to a thriving, albeit small research community. These psychic researchers strive to understand, control, and eventually bend MES to their will. Many reside in Balwanzu, but some have taken to private research to expand the potential of MES related projects. LuisFernTinne (ᚂᚃᚈ) The equivalent of Keepers from Orpheus, the LuisFernTinne with strict guidelines on those who may take it and is considered permanent until retirement. They are the “peacekeepers” of the planet, though that role has since fallen to bloodshed and aggressive tactics to prevent the spread of the Norahushi affliction on the planet. These Lyrans are currently undergoing a period of reform as the new planetary government attempts to determine the best path forward for the population. As a more formal process for legal proceedings comes into play, some Keepers have transferred to this title as well to assist in the transitional process. GortBeitheNgetal (ᚁᚌᚍ) These are the teachers of the planet, be it cultural, technological, or something else entirely. To spread knowledge and understanding of the land had long since been a cultural touchstone for the people of Ataecina and giving these Lyrans a formal title was one of the easiest parts of the cultural transition. That said, despite the smooth change, many with this title are still referred to as “teacher”, “sensei”, and other regional flavors of the word to keep the exchange of knowledge as informal and personal as possible. SailHuathColl (ᚄᚆᚉ) While there is no true equivalent for Hekate on Ataecina, the SailHuathColl are close in levels of veneration, religious importance, and local fandom. These Lyrans are the storytellers and performers. They are known for their highly selective ranks and while any can “take” the title, the truest honor is being given the formal title by a fellow member of the ranks. A collective of five SailHuathColl can say the same exact tale in five ways, each with different heroes, villains, morals, and points of emotion. To disrespect one is to mock not only the story of Ataecina, but now the Here and After as well. Sectors of Ataecina Ataecina’s land surface and part of its oceans are covered in city sectors. While land ownership disputes have plagued the planet, the boundaries of the sectors has remained constant. While traveling close to the borders, sectors begin to blend as if walking into a different neighborhood. Urbanized Surface The world's land area is covered with buildings that extend downward for multiple levels. Such worlds either have a population in the trillions, extremely little land area, or are largely-abandoned due to some past catastrophe. Agriculture and resource extraction are part of the urban complex, and there may be an advanced maintenance system that may not be entirely under the control of present natives. Enemies: * Maintenance ai that hates outsiders * Tyrant of a habitation block * Deep-dwelling prophet who considers "the sky" a blasphemy to be quelled Friends: * Local yearning for wild spaces * Grubby urchin of the underlevels * Harried engineer trying to maintain ancient works * Grizzled hab cop Complications: * The urban blocks are needed to survive the environment * The blocks were part of an ancient device of world-spanning size * The blocks require constant maintenance to avoid dangerous types of decay Things: * Massively efficient power source * Map of the secret ways of a zone * Passkey into restricted hab block areas Places: * Giant hab block now devoid of inhabitants * Chemical-reeking underway * Seawater mine full of salt and massive flowing channels Zombies This menace may not take the form of shambling corpses, but some disease, alien artifact, or crazed local practice produces men and women with habits similar to those of murderous cannibal undead. These outbreaks may be regular elements in local society, either provoked by some malevolent creators or the consequence of some local condition. Enemies: * Soulless maltech biotechnology cult * Sinister governmental agent * Crazed zombie cultist Friends: * Survivor of an outbreak * Doctor searching for a cure * Rebel against the secret malefactors Complications: * The zombies retain human intelligence * The zombies can be cured * The process is voluntary among devotees * The condition is infectious Things: * Cure for the condition * Alien artifact that causes it * Details of the cult's conversion proces Places: * House with boarded-up windows * Dead city * Fortified bunker that was overrun from within Gas Giant Mine Manzi Mine Project Occupation: '''Miserable gas-miner slaves or serfs '''Situation: '''They need vital supplies Moons Harvaraio Moon Base '''Tem 1 Occupation: '''Remnants of a failed colony '''Situation: '''Desperate for vital supplies Iara Moon Base '''Libertad 2 Occupation: '''Remnants of a failed colony '''Situation: '''Something dark has awoken Research Base '''Kepler 7 Occupation: '''Experiments that have gotten loose '''Situation: '''Held hostage by outsiders Leo Research Base '''Galdakao 2 '''Occupation: '''Alien studying the human locals '''Situation: '''Perilous research underway Orbital Ruin Camargo 3 '''Occupation: '''Trigger-happy scavengers '''Situation: '''Meddling with strange tech Category:Planets Category:Tavroular